


Kurt/Blaine Drabbles

by dreamsofspike



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9926756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: A collection of my drabbles for the pairing of Kurt/Blaine from Glee.Warnings: violence, relationship abuse, non-con, bullying, dark themes





	1. Frog in Hot Water

The first time it happens, it’s Kurt’s fault.  
  
He shouldn’t have taken Chandler's number at all.  
  
Blaine is right. It _is_ cheating.  
  
Before his mind's even registered the inconceivable reality - Blaine just _hit_ him – Blaine is on his knees in front of Kurt where he fell on the edge of his bed, the tears that have been in his eyes through this whole conversation spilling over as he begs for forgiveness in a panicked, sobbing voice.  
  
Kurt can only give it to him. After all, he needs forgiveness, too. This just makes them even, right?  
  
Until the next time.


	2. The Boxer

Sometimes Kurt forgets that what first drew him to Blaine was his confidence.  
  
Here, Blaine is quiet and subdued, missing the secure familiarity of Dalton. He’s given up everything safe and familiar – and sometimes, lately, he comes across as just a little… insecure.  
  
That’s why it catches Kurt off guard when he sees him, taut muscles rippling under the surface, unruly curls plastered to his forehead as he throws his strength into every blow – and suddenly, Kurt finds his thoughts moving into an entirely different place.  
  
He smiles, blushing already, as he pulls out his phone and composes a text.


End file.
